vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Break On Through
Break On Through is the seventeenth episode of Season 3 and the sixty first episode of the series. Summary FAMILY HISTORIES — A century after their first encounter, Damon and Sage meet again at the ceremony to kick- off the restoration of Wickery Bridge. Damon is surprised to learn the reason Sage has returned and pleased when she devises an unusual method to help him figure out what Rebekah is up to. Abby is having a hard time adjusting to her new reality, despite Bonnie and Caroline's effort to help. When Damon informs Elena of Stefan's latest struggles, she reaches out to Stefan to help her save a friend in danger, in hopes that it will bring Stefan closer to his humanity. Finally, when Damon discovers a new secret weapon, he lets Stefan in on the news. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus (credit only) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Cassidy Freeman as Sage * Robert Ri'chard as Jamie * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson Guest Cast * Quotes Rebekah: "What happened to the party?" Sage: "It just arrived" Damon: "Sage, let's go we have originals to kill." Damon: "Two is company,three is a Party." Rebekah: "Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they?" Elena: "Something terrible has happened to Alaric" Meredith: "This isn't you, Alaric!" Alaric: "Open this door!" Elena: " Please don't hurt him" Elena: "I just came by to pick up this book that you found on my ancestor, Samantha" Sage: "Damon Salvatore, my favourite student." Damon: "Sage, my hottest teacher. What are you doing here?" Sage: "I'm just passing through..." Rebekah: "Hum, Finn... You've just missed him. He left town and didn't tell us all where he was going." Sage: "He probably went looking for me." Rebekah: '' *laughs* "Or, quite possibly, he forgot all about you."'' Sage: "I doubt that..." Videos thumb|300px|left|Extended Promo thumb|right|300px|Canadian Promo thumb|300px|left|Webclip Gallery BOT (2).jpg|Damon,Rebekah and Sage BOT (5).jpg|Damon and Sage BOT.jpg BOT (3).jpg BOT (4).jpg BOT (6).jpg BOT (7).jpg BOT (8).jpg BOT (9).jpg BOT (10).jpg BOT (11).jpg BOT (12).jpg BOT (13).jpg sage 0542.jpg|Sage sage and damon 0554.jpg 425887_284995184904815_119737474763921_625697_101441561_n.jpg Rebekah - Break On Through 0061.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg damon - Break On Through 0148.jpg Alaric Break On Through 0225.jpg Alaric - Break On Through 0247.jpg Alaric - Break On Through 0254.jpg Elena - Break On Through 0259.jpg damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0372.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0397.jpg damon and sage- Break On Through 0420.jpg damon rebekah- Break On Through 0478.jpg alaric- Break On Through 0615.jpg meredith - Break On Through 0650.jpg alaric - Break On Through 0735.jpg alaric's ring.jpg|Alaric's ring Gilbertelena.jpg|'Elena crying'|linktext=Elena crying bot35.jpg bot36.jpg bot37.jpg bot38.jpg bot39.jpg bot40.jpg bot41.jpg bot42.jpg bot43.jpg bot44.jpg bot45.jpg bot46.jpg bot47.jpg bot48.jpg bot49.jpg bot50.jpg bot51.jpg bot52.jpg bot53.jpg bot54.jpg bot55.jpg bot56.jpg bot57.jpg bot58.jpg bot59.jpg bot60.jpg bot61.jpg bot62.jpg bot63.jpg bot64.jpg bot65.jpg bot66.jpg bot67.jpg bot68.jpg bot69.jpg bot70.jpg 3x17-1.jpg 3x17-2.jpg 3x17-3.jpg 3x17-4.jpg 3x17-5.jpg 3x17-6.jpg 3x17-7.jpg Trivia * Stefan and Meredith will share their first scene together. * Julie Plec said that Damon does something really crappy to Rebekah in this episode and the outcome is him getting tortured by her in the episode The Murder Of One. References *Source Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Rebekah Category:Episodes featuring Abby Bennett Category:Episodes featuring Sage Category:Episodes featuring Meredith Category:Episodes featuring Sage